


[Podfic] With All Apologies to William Carlos Williams

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Archive of Our Own, Fandom - Fandom, WILLIAMS William Carlos - Works, Yuletide - Fandom
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "With All Apologies to William Carlos Williams" by lannamichaelsAuthor's original summary:William Carlos Williams poems twisted, thanks to #Yuletide Chat which totally indulged me and stuff.





	[Podfic] With All Apologies to William Carlos Williams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With All Apologies To William Carlos Williams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141034) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



> This is for the #yuletide #read_in_a_different_location and #poetry squares on my podfic_bingo card.
> 
> Unusually for me, it also contains a bit of freetalk blather at the beginning. It's also the shortest podfic I've ever made.

[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EYbWZMMtnTK7XhUmqcwaP5Ylq3Y_yPjq) | 813 KB | 0:00:59

[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z0m0VQKQ7rDNwdj1Evm6vmvT2woyPw2i) | 590 KB | 0:00:59


End file.
